Das Drei Stanza
by Taiyou desu
Summary: Kisah-kisah dibalik stanza yang ke tiga dari lagu nasional jerman. "Eliza..."/ "shtt, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya, melihat gadis magyar itu..." / "Danzig. Benar bukan?" / "sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah tak tahan..,"/ "aku tidak tahu siapa dia.., dan ia mirip denganmu karena perkataan keadilan yang berarti hukum." / ich liebe dich, für immer... Bruderhood, spesial unt


**Das Drei Stanza**

Rate:

**T (für save)**

Category:

**Family, angst**

Disclaimer:

**Prussia, Hungaria, Germany dan Chara lain adalah character dari Sensei Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Sedangkan fict, milik saya**

Warning:

**AU (?), bahasa kacau,Gaje, OOC, typo, abal, absurd, dll**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit**_

**Persatuan dan hak asasi dan kebebasan**

"persatuan ya...," Ludwig bergumam sambil mengelus foto-foto yang mengingatkannya saat-saat tembok Berlin jatuh.

"persatuan yang menyenangkan... dan, menyedihkan...," ia menutup matanya, ia ingin menahan air mata yang siap mengalir saat ia mengingatnya. Mengingat orang yang ia hormati dan orang yang dianggapnya orang gila.

"Mein Groß Bruder, Awesome... eh?" matanya membuka dan tangannya yang menyapu foto-foto itu terhenti di foto itu. Foto akan dirinya dan kakaknya, Gilbert yang sedang tersenyum bangga dan haru akan persatuan itu. Lagi-lagi, air matanya melintasi pipinya yang putih bagaikan air terjun.

"ich..., sehnsect ..., Bruder..." air matanya mengalir semakin kencang. Otaknya memutar kejadian itu, kejadian yang menyiksa Ludwig selama ini.

.

.

"WESTEN! WESTEN! WESTEN!" Gilbert berteriak sambil melintasi tembok berlin yang dihancurkan oleh pemuda-pemudinya. Teriakannya membuat semua orang yang berkumpul itu menoleh dan mengeryit.

"Bruder! Bruder! Aku disini!" Ludwig membalas teriakan kakaknya. Segera saja, anak bangsa mereka berbaris dengan tertib untuk memberi jalan Gilbert menuju Ludwig, adiknya.

Gilbert langsung berlari dengan tangan terlentang menuju adiknya, Ludwig. "BRUDER!" mereka sama-sama berteriak, sama-sama menangis haru dan saling berpelukan, setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun mereka terpisah.

Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak bangsanya yang sedang kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. "alle, wir sind Deutschland! Wir sind Bundesrepublik Deutschland! Wir stehen hier, fur Deutschlahd!" Gilbert berteriak dan membuat anak bangsanya terseyum cerah dan bertepuk tangan.

Ludwig dan Gilbert saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "und... mein Bruder, Westdeutschland zunehmen Bundesrepublik Deutschland, und ich... Ostdeutschland... werden... eine dauerhafte Einheit Deustchland!" gilbert berteriak dan anak bangsa mereka bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. "Bruder..." Ludwig tersenyum dan haru melihat bersatunya anak bangsanya.

"west, kembangkanlah tanah kita, anak-anak kita..." gilbert tersenyum dan memandang anak-anaknya yang sedang tersenyum, haru dan saling berpelukan di momen bersatunya mereka ini.

"Bruder, terntu saja, aku 'kan harus!" Ludwig memeluk kakaknya. "ich liebe dich," Gilbert memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. "ich liebe dick auch!".

"es tut mir leid, aku.., aku.., harus pergi west, jadi janji ya? Untuk mengembangkan tanah kita dan anak-anak kita?" Gilbert menangis dan menatap Ludwig yang terpaku.

"warum?! Tidak boleh, kakak harus disini, harus selalu membimbingku!" Ludwig menangis dan menangkupkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya.

"aku sudah diselamatkan oleh kau dua kali Ludwig, pertama saat kau lahir dan kedua saat tembok berlin. Jadi, inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyusul Fritz Vater"

"nein. Nein..." air mata segar langsung melintasi pipi Ludwig yang tirus dan putih bersamaan, kaki sang preußen menjadi cornflower.

"Preuben bodoh! Aku...aku... aku tak mau ditinggal olehmu!" Elizaveta, hungary tiba-tiba datang dengan gaun pengantin yang kotor. Yeah, hari ini ia menikah dengan austria di berlin. Menyedihkan bukan?

"heh... kau datang, selamat yea! Well, kau cantik seperti itu..."Preußen mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan dan tak bertenaga. Pinggangnya sudah mulai melebur menjadi bunga biru itu rupanya.

Hungaria terdiam, ia terpaku melihat preußen yang melempar senyumannya.

"ich bin ein preube kennt ihr meine farben? Die fahne schwebz mit schwarz und weiss voran..." Ludwing bersenandung, entah mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu.

"daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben, das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an..." seakan-akan mengerti maksud Ludwig, anak-anak bangsa-tidak anak-anak mereka mengikuti Ludwig termasuk Hungaria.

"schwester..." Ludwig menghela nafasnya lalu menyerahkan tubuh preußen yang mulai mendingin kepada hungaria.

"Eliza..." preußen menghirup udara dengan susah payah-hal ini membuat Ludwig dan hungaria menitikkan air mata sambil bersenandung.

"Ich liebe... dir..." preußen mengusap pipi hungaria dengan tangan dinginnya dan tersenyum. Hungaria memeluknya erat, erat sekali walaupun dada bidang preußen itu sudah menjadi bunga cornflower.

"aku juga, ich bin auch, ich liebe dich auch!" Hungaria membalas sambil sesenggukan.

Preußen tersenyum, lalu diciumnya pipi hungaria, "Danke, vielen... dank..." .

Preußen lenyap, lenyap menjadi bunga biru yang dibawa Sang Pencipta dengan kereta kuda angin-Nya. Ia pergi menyisakan orang yang dicintainya dan anak-anaknya yang sedang menangis akannya.

.

.

_**für das Deutsche Vaterland!**_

**Untuk Ayah Jerman**

"Bruder, warum..." Ludwig tak sanggup berbicara keras, ia hanya bisa berbisik di pelukan kakaknya.

"für das Deutsche Vaterland!" masih sempat-sempatnya preußen tersenyum dan mengelus pipi adiknya.

"nein, aku bukan Deutschland, akan tetapi aku adalah _**setengah**_ dari Deutschland!" Ludwig membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"nein.., nein.., nein mein liebe, kaulah Deutsche, Deutschland, Deutsche kaisereich, bundesrepublik Deutschland yang aku banggakan..," preußen tersenyum lembut, sambil mengusap rambut adiknya yang rapi.

"tapi-" Ludwig hendak memprotes,

"nein..! hei, lihat dia manis sekali bukan? Dengan gaun itu..." Preußen tersenyum sambil menatap nanar kepada hungaria yang berlari dari ujung jalan itu.

"Bruder, lututmu..." Ludwig memegang preußen, agar ia bisa berdiri. Jujur, Ludwig mengkhawatirkan-bukan sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Karena lututnya kini sudah melebur menjadi bunga _cornflower_.

"shtt, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya, melihat gadis magyar itu..."

.

.

_**Danach lasst uns alle streben**_

**Mari kita bekerja keras untuk Jerman, ayah kita!**

"pemirsa, akhir-akhir ini, Jerman merupakan negara yang maju dan memiliki ekonomi yang terus maju!" ucapan presenter yang menggebu-gebu itu membuat Ludwig menoleh dari foto-foto itu.

Ia tersenyum saat semua perusahaan anak-anaknya naik terus dan maju.

Senyumannya semakin cerah saat ia mengingat janji itu.

Janji yang membuatnya bangkit selama ini.

.

.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig berteriak dan berusaha mengapai bunga cornflower biru yang terbang semakin tinggi itu.

"preußen.., preußen.., dia.., " Hungaria menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk puluhan bunga biru itu.

"apa yang terjadi?!" Austria dengan tiba-tiba sampai dan menatap kejadian itu dengan muka bingung.

"vaterland, meine vaterland..," seorang nenek-nenek tua memegang tangan austria yang berbalut sarung tangan putih itu.

"apa yang terjadi... ?!" Austria heran, heran melihat semua orang yang sedang menangis di situ lalu ia menatap wanita tua itu.

Sebuah tangan menepuknya dengan lembut, ditatapnya orang itu "musuh kita, saudara kita yang bodoh itu, sudah pergi..." dengan tiba-tiba banyern menangis dan memeluk Austria yang terpana dan terpaku.

"warum..." ia menyesal, menyesal untuk tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan saudaranya itu. Walaupun ia dan bayern menganggap preußen itu adalah musuh sekaligus orang yang paling gila, akan tetapi mereka berdua sangat menyayangi si albino itu.

"bavaria, sebentar..." kepalanya menunduk dan dengan sangat pelan, ia menghampiri Hungaria, istrinya kali ini.

"ayo... aku ingin kau menenangkan diri dahulu..." ia mengangkat hungaria yang sedang menangis itu.

Kali ini hungaria tidak memberontak seperti biasa, karena hungaria tahu kalau Austria juga terpukul dan sedih.

"austria, aku ingin ikut," bavaria berbisik-saat mereka melewatinya, sambil memegang tangan berlin yang sedang kebingungan itu.

Austria mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya di berlin.

Begitu juga, para warga berlin, mereka juga perlahan pergi pulang sambil meneteskan air mata. Hanya yang tersisa ialah Ludwig yang sedang menangis dan warga lainnya.

"vaterland..." seorang pria tegap memegang pundaknya.

"vaterland, tabahlah ayahku..." seorang wanita muda yang berambut blonde dengan segera memeluknya.

"jangan menangis, preußen pasti menginginkan anda untuk tetap maju dan membuat kita semakin terdepan..." seorang pria datang lagi sambil memegang tangannya.

"tapi, tanpa dia aku tidak bisa apa-apa!" Ludwig menutup kepalanya dengan bunga cornflower yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah itu.

"kita bisa, ayah..., kita harus!" pria yang pertama memberi tepukan hangat di bahunya.

Ludwig menoleh dengan mata yang sembab, "aku-tidak, kami berjanji akan memajukan vaterland!" pria yang memegang tangannya tersenyum dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"aku, angelina merkel berjanji, berjanji akan memakmurkan negeri ini!" wanita yang memeluknya berteriak lantang.

"kami, pemimpin dari volkswagen AG dan Mercedes Benz AG berjanji!" kedua pria ini juga berteriak lebih lantang dan seolah-olah mengajak yang lain untuk berjanji.

"Kami juga! Kami berjanji untuk memakmurkan, memajukan dan membuat vaterland yang pertama didunia!" warga-warga yang belum pulang itu berteriak. Sebagian warga segera berlari pergi untuk mengajak yang lain untuk berjanji.

"vielen dank, mein kinder..." Ludwig tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab. Ia bersyukur, karena ia masih memiliki pemuda dan pemudi yang selalu mencintainya.

.

.

"kalian, kalian benar-benar menepati janji kalian..." Ludwig tersenyum sambil menatap layar televisi.

"pemirsa, berkat perdana menteri kita, Angelina Merkel dan berkat perusahaan-perusahaan kita, menjadikan kita semakin maju. Dan kemarin, Jerman menjadi negara yang memiliki teknologi yang handal di dunia!" Pembawa acara itu membawa acaranya dengan semangat.

"Bruder, kau sangat hebat. Hebat sekali, malah. Karena kau membuat warga-wargamu memiliki jiwa nasionalisme-mu yang tinggi itu...," Ludwig tersenyum dan bangkit. Ia menatap foto kakaknya yang memakai pakaian pasukan khusus SS. Jujur, ia sangat menyukai kakaknya jika ia memakai baju itu.

.

.

_**Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!**_

**Persaudaraan dengan hati dan tangan**

"Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand, ingat itu Ludwig!" Mata Preußen fokus dengan tentara Polandia yang ada di depan mereka.

"kenapa Bruder berkata seperti itu?" Ludwig mengernyit, lalu ia menatap Adolf Hitler yang ikut berpikir akan perkataan Preußen.

"ya ampun kalian ini, sudahlah, kita ada di Danzig, dan ingat kita harus memenangkan Blitzkrieg kita yang awesome ini!" Preußen menatap mereka dengan menyeringai, dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Hitler dan Ludwig.

.

.

"Bruder, aku mengerti kenapa Bruder mengatakan itu kepada ku." Ludwig menatap manik rubi kakaknya dengan percaya diri.

"apa itu? Kuharap bukan yang aneh-aneh..." Preußen menyeringai untuk menggoda adiknya yang entah kenapa menatapnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Danzig. Benar bukan?" kali ini Ludwig menyeringai.

"heh. Kau memang jenius, adikku!" preußen bangkit dan mengusap kepala adiknya.

Lalu, diciumnya pipi adikknya dan berkata, "aku semakin yakin, kalau kau nantinya takkan terkalahkan dan hebat!" preußen mengelus pipi adikknya dan segera pergi.

Ludwig memerah dan mendengus, "dasar Bruder, selalu saja aku dikiranya anak kecil,"

Hitler datang dan tertawa, "kasihan sekali kau vaterland, haha! nah sekarang, apa maksud dari Danzig?"

"Danzig? Oh baiklah, maksud Bruder rupanya, begini Polandia sebenarnya adalah saudaranya, karena disitulah warganya dan lokasi kerajaannya itu lebih dari setengah Polandia." Ludwig duduk sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"terus?" Hitler ikut-ikutan duduk disebelahnya dan menyesap kopi yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

"ia dan Polandia seperti saudara dengan hati dan tangan. Maksudnya dengan hati ialah ia mencintai rakyatnya yang diambil Polandia dan kalau tangan adalah ia ingin merebut kembali warganya." Jelas Ludwig lagi.

dahi Hitler mengerut, "bisa lebih simpel, bitte vaterland?"

"well, bagaikan seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya sepenuh hati namun sang kakak itu mengiginkan adiknya untuk mandiri, seperti aku. Well, ucapanku sebelumnya ialah pengertian satu dan ini yang kedua." Ludwig menatap Hitler yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku mengerti," Hitler tersenyum dan menyesap kembali kopinya.

.

.

_**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit**_

_**Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;**_

**Persatuan dan hak asasi dan kebebasan**

**Adalah pondasi untuk kebahagiaan;**

"vee~!" terdengar suara Italy dari speaker tv ludwig.

"aktifkan, cctv!" ludwig memberi perintah kepada layar televisinya untuk menampilkan layar cctv.

"doitsu~! Doitsu-san!" Feliciano dan kiku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

"well, ada apa kalian disini?" Ludwig menatap mereka dan menatap tajam italy.

"begini doitsu-san, aku dan feli-san sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan yeah, kami mengunjungimu. Maaf kalau mengganggu, doitsu-san!" Kiku membungkuk.

"well, ya sudah kalian masuk saja, aku buatkan kalian kopi dulu." Ludwig mengangguk sekali dan memberi perintah untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Ludwig melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya, dan berkata "alle, bagaimana kalau kalian di ruang tengah? Disana lebih nyaman."

"baiklah~! Vee~!" Feli memegang tangan Kiku dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah dan diikuti Ludwig yang memegang mampan.

"Ludwig, kau merenovasi ruang ini?" Feli menatap ruang tengah yang bewarna krem itu.

Ludwig menoleh, "emm, sedikit. Setidaknya ada teknologi baru yang kubuat."

Feli menatap Ludwig, "apa itu? Aku penasaran !" kiku juga mengangguk menyetujui permintaan feliciano.

"emm, begini, kita bisa mengucapkan perintah yang sederhana dirumah ini dan akan dikerjakan secara otomatis." Kata Ludwig sambil menatap layar tv.

"vee~, keren, bisa kucoba?" ucap Feli dan dibalas anggukan dari Ludwig. Lalu, feliciano dan Kiku sibuk memberi perintah kepada rumah Ludwig.

"permisa, keadaan anak-anak malang ini sungguh menyedihkan. Mereka terjebak dalam perang dan pemberontakan yang terjadi di Suriah ini." Ucapan pembawa berita mengalihkan kegiatan. '_kekuatan poros_' ini.

"ah, mein freund, sebentar aku ada perlu" Ludwig dengan buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"vee~ doitsu kenapa ya~?" Feli memasang muka bingung dan ia menatap Kiku.

"aku juga tidak tahu, akan tetapi, mungkin karena berita itu." Kiku menunjuk ke arah televisi yang menampilkan anak-anak yang ada di suriah.

.

.

Keadaan ieper sangat kacau. Bunga-bunga poppy kuning berserakan. Warna merah darah mengotori bunga-bunga itu. Anak-anak kecil tergeletak kaku di antara padang bunga itu. Ludwig dan Gilbert menatap pahit kejadian itu. Hati mereka semakin kacau saat belgia atau bella van anderson bersama wanita-wanita separuh baya menangis memeluk anak-anak itu.

Prussia memegang pundak Ludwig, "sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah tak tahan..," Ludwig mengangguk dengan berat hati.

.

.

"kopi, mein vaterland?" ucap hitler tersenyum dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi dari saxony.

"boleh," ke dua bersaudara itu menerima kopi hangat itu.

"mein vaterland, terima kasih untuk membantuku dalam rangka mewujudkan impianku." Hitler tersenyum dan ia menyesap kopinya.

"ja," balas Ludwig dengan pendek.

"ah, mein vaterland, aku pergi dahulu untuk mengecek keadaan tentara-tentara kita..." Hitler pergi dan mengangguk hormat ke jerman bersaudara itu.

"Ludwig..." Prussia bersandar dan menatap nanar Ludwig yang memasang wajah sedih.

"ja," Ludwig membalasnya dan tampaknya ia menahan tangisnya.

"aku tahu, aku tahu, kau tak tega melihat anak-anak itu bukan? Terlebih lagi dengan bella bukan?" Prussia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

"jujur, sebanyak aku memimpin perang, aku tak pernah membunuh anak-anak. Dan pastinya, aku selalu menyelamatkan mereka dari perang..," lanjut prussia dengan nada yang sedih.

"well, baru kali ini, aku melihat itu. Aku sedih melihat anak-anak yang tersesat, anak-anak yang sendirian di dunia ini..." Prussia mengehela nafas, ia juga menahan tangisannya.

Ludwig mengerti apa maksud kakaknya. Prussia selalu menyelamatkan dan membantu anak-anak yang sendirian di dunia ini karena masa lalunya-bukan masa lalu mereka.

Dulu, kakaknya selalu dicemooh karena ia seorang albino. Walaupun ia adalah seorang nation, ia tetap saja diejek diseleruh nationnya. Ludwig tahu itu, ia juga merasakannya. Masyarakat menganggapnya adalah adik setan ketika mereka sedang berlatih di pedalaman. Kau tahu? Hanya alten fritz yang berbeda. Ia sangat menyayangi prussia yang kesepian selama bertahun-tahun. Dan berkat alten fritz, ia lahir di dunia ini. Menemani kakanya yang ia sayangi dari kejamnya manusia di dunia ini.

"ich bin auch, aku sungguh tak tega melihat mereka..." Ludwig membalas Gilbert dan memeluknya.

"penyesalan hanyalah penyesalan. Esoknya, ketika dunia damai, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka, Bruder..." Ludwig memeluknya erat, erat sekali.

"ja, weil Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Sind des Glückes Unterpfand..." Gilbert membalas pelukan adiknya.

"ja, mein Bruder. Aku akan mengamalkan hal itu ketika dunia sudah damai..." Ludwig tersenyum, karena kakaknya selalu memberinya kata-kata bijaksana secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

"vee~ aku cinta jerman! Karena disini sangat bebas~! Aman dari penjahat, pedagang yang jujur, dan sungguh menyenangkan!" Feliciano berteriak dan berputar-putar saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Berlin.

"doitsu-san, bagaimana caranya anda membuat negara ini aman dan bebas?" Kiku bertanya dengan Ludwig. Ludwig hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"eh? Doitsu-san?" Kiku memasang ekspresi bingung dan terkejut karena melihat Ludwig tertawa dengan rileks.

"yang pasti..., itu berkat orang yang paling bijaksana di dunia ini." Ludwig tersenyum dan menatap Reichstag yang bertuliskan '_dem deutsche volke_' .

"sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa dia itu, namun aku cukup puas jika kau mengatakan apa yang dikatakannya untuk membuat kebebasan disini..." Kiku menatap Ludwig dengan penuh harap.

"well, Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Sind des Glückes Unterpfand yang artinya persatuan, keadilan dan kebebasan ialah pondasi untuk membangun kebahagiaan." Ludwig tersenyum dan saat Kiku menatap wajahnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Ludwig sedang menahan tangis.

"oooh, aku mengerti. Dia memang sangat bijaksana, dan sangat mirip denganmu."Kiku tertawa dan membuat Ludwig sedikit memerah.

"emang siapa dia? Dan dari mana kau tahu?"Ludwig menatap Kiku tajam.

"aku tidak tahu siapa dia.., dan ia mirip denganmu karena perkataan keadilan yang berarti hukum." Kiku mengulum senyum dan menatap feliciano yang sedang menggoda gadis-gadis.

"well, setidaknya kau benar. Namun orang ini tak menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai hukum dari orang lain." Ludwig juga menatap feliciano dan tersenyum miris.

"ya, mungkin... ara-ara, aku benar-benar penasaran berkatmu Ludwig..." Kiku dan Ludwig tertawa dan membuat orang-orang disekeliling mereka berhenti dan menatap mereka dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

.

_**Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,**_

_**Blühe, deutsches Vaterland.**_

**Mekarlah dengan bahagia**

**Merkarlah jerman ayahku**

Ludwig meregangkan tangannya. Ia sangat capek saat berjalan di Berlin bersama sahabatnya. Ia melangkah menuju perpustakaan, ia ingin merapikan e-mailnya yang bertumpuk. Kira-kira sudah 20 tahun ia tidak membersihkan emailnya. Yeah, 20 tahun ini ia sangat sibuk dan tak sempat untuk mengecek e-mailnya. Kecuali e-mail yang penting.

Ia mengambil kopi yang hangat dan segera duduk dengan nyaman di depan monitor. Ia menghidupkan komputernya dan segera mengakses internet. Ia membuka account e-mailnya dan segera mengecek dan merapikan inbox emailnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di email yang ke 3.101.999, ia terkejut dan mendadak saja air matanya mengalir. Ia meraung sambil membaca email itu. Ya, ia meraung sambil menangis sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

_Berlin, 03 Oktober 1989, 03:00 A.M_

_K__ö__ningreichPreu__ßen .ru_

_Subject : Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,_ _Blühe, deutsches Vaterland._

_CC : none_

_ Guten tag, mein kleiner Bruder!_ _wie geht's du? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja... kesese, hari ini bakalan hari yang bahagia bukan? Tentu saja! Hari ini kau akan menjadi bangsa yang sejati! Yang mandiri, tentu saja tanpa campur tanganku! Wait, aku sedang buru-buru mempersiapkan hari ini disini. Kau tahu? Di kediaman russia sangatlah menyeramkan. Bukan-bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang egois untuk mendapatkan kembali wilayahku. Seandainya wilayahku utuh, kau tak perlu menyerang polen, Frankereich, atau liebemu belgia. Jadi maafkan aku, bitte? Kalau kau tetap marah, tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah hukumanku untuk menjadi kakak yang egois. Well, aku membuat satu-tidak beberapa kata khusus untukmu, adikku tercinta! Ini dia..._

_Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,_ _Blühe, deutsches Vaterland._

_ Indah bukan? Nah ini untukmu, khusus untuk deutsches vaterland yang sejati! Benar, itu kau! Well, serious mode right now! Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bahwa, aku tahu, aku akan menghilang dari dunia hari ini. Jadi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih banyak dengan penuh cinta. Terima kasih untuk menyayangiku, menemaniku, mengabulkan impianku, dan menyelamatkanku dari menghilangnya diriku. Well, ini adalah final-nya kehidupanku. Final-nya dari buku diari yang kutulis selama ini! Kesese, titip gilbird ya? _

_NB: ich liebe dich, f__ü__r immer..._

_ Aku mencintaimu, selamanya..._

.

.

_**Das Ende**_

Huwaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah seteres karena banyak tugas, ujian dan TO!

Mein gott!

Btw, danke für RNR~!

.

.

_**Deutsche Worterbuch**_

Mein Groß Bruder = kakakku yang hebat

ich..., sehnsect ..., Bruder... = aku..., rindu..., kakak...,

alle, wir sind Deutschland! Wir sind Bundesrepublik Deutschland! Wir stehen hier, fur Deutschlahd! = semuanya, kami adalah Jerman! Kami adalah Jerman bersatu! Kami berdiri disini untuk Jerman!

Mein Bruder, Westdeutschland zunehmen Bundesrepublik Deutschland, und ich... Ostdeutschland... werden... eine dauerhafte Einheit Deustchland! = adikku, Jerman barat akan menjadi republik Jerman bersatu, dan aku... Jerman timur... akan... bersatu menjadi Jerman bersatu!

Warum = kenapa?

Vielen dank, mein kinder...= terima kasih banyak, anak-anakku...

mein freund= temankku

wie geht's du = apa kabar?

_**Dem Deutsche Volke**_

_**Segalanya untuk Rakyat Jerman**_

"hei, Meine kleiner Bruder!" Pria albino pucat itu menghapiri adiknya yang berambut gandum emas dan bermata biru samudra.

"was? Lagipula, aku sudah besar Bruder!" adiknya bersungut-sungut dengan wajah yang merah.

"es tut mir leid, mein liebchen. Hei, kau sudah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk reichstag itu?" Gilbert, pria albino itu menunjuk ke arah gedung parlemen yang baru dibangun.

"entahlah, bruder. Aku juga tidak tahu kata-kata yang simpel dan bermakna yang agung." Ludwig, adik Gilbert merenung memikirkan kata-kata itu.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..." Gilbert tertawa dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

"jadi... bagaimana dengan kata-katanya? Sebentar lagi reichstag sudah selesai!" Ludwig memasang muka cemberut.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Aih, aku jadi gemas! Tunggu, aku ada ide, bagaimana dengan _Dem Deutsche Volke?_" Gilbert mengacak-mengacak rambut Ludwig dan menatap Ludwig yang sedang cemberut itu.

"aku setuju! Bagaimana bruder menemukannya dengan cepat?" Ludwig tersenyum cerah dan menatap kakaknya.

"entahlah, hanya terlintas begitu saja. Well, aku senang kau tidak stress memikirkan namanya..." Gilbert tersenyum lebar dan dibalas Ludwig dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"ich liebe mein bruder!" Ludwig menghambur ke arah kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"hahaha, kau ini..., padahal sudah berumur 13 tahun, masih saja manja denganku..." Gilbert memeluknya erat sambil tertawa.

Muka Ludwig memerah, "abisnya bruder adalah orang yang kusayangi..."

_._

_._

_**Ya, bruder adalah bruder yang terbaik dan akan selalu kusayangi**_** ...**


End file.
